Thinking About You
by lightuptheworld2
Summary: Alison finally realizes her true feelings for Emily. It might be a bumpy road with doubts and thoughts of insanity but Alison and Emily are ready to face their new found feelings. An Emison fanfic. Multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**So this the first chapter to Thinking About You. I always ****_loved _****Emison, but wished Ali would stop being so mean to Emily about it. Ugh anyways, this is mostly as Alison's POV but some of Emily. Hope you enjoy. (:**

Alison's POV

"So Em, are we still on for tonight?" Emily and I were planning on having a sleepover, just the two of us. We never spent much time together, we _always_ had to be with the other girls. "Yeah, I'm so excited," Emily said and smiled. _Yes._ Maybe she felt the same as I did about spending time together. Of course she did. Wasn't is super obvious? Or was it?.. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Noel Kahn yanking on my arm. "Ali, did you hear anything I just said?" He glared at me. "I don't have to listen to you, Noel. Back off before I punch you." I snapped at him. _Crap I did it again. Why did I always snap at people when I was thinking about Emily? _"Geez sorry." Noel said and walked off. I cursed at myself under my breath and searched for Emily, but she was all the way down the hall whispering to Hanna. I sighed to myself and walked outside, starting to walk home. I heard a twig snap from behind me and turned around quickly to find Mona staring at me. I smirked and yelled across the parking lot to her, "Take a picture, loser!" I giggled and turned around only to find myself two inches from Lucas. He was a little taller than me but not by much so our faces were oddly close. I glared at him and spun around, starting to walk away from both of them. _That was weird,_ I thought to myself but shook the thought off as I opened my front door. I couldn't think about anything but Emily now. Even if the sleepover was tomorrow.

I strode into school the next day, looking for Emily and the others. Lucas was staring at me from his locker a few feet away. I looked down and walked past him, thinking about the odd encounter with him yesterday. I unlocked my locker and set my stuff inside, as Hanna walked up next to me. "Hey Ali.. can I ask you something about Lucas?" she said. My heart skipped a beat and my breathing stopped for a second. "W-What?" I grabbed her wrist and looked at her. She stared at me. "What's wrong Alison? I just wanted to know if you saw him yesterday in my locker." I sighed and let her wrist go. "Oh. Well no I didn't. I have to go.. I'll see you later." I shut my locker and quickly walked into the girls bathroom. I set my purse down and gripped the sides of the sink. _What is with Lucas? Why am I thinking about Emily this much? Am I going insane?.. No. No I'm not. I'm Ali and I'm fabulous. _I grabbed my purse and walked out of the bathroom only to see the hallways completely empty. "Great," I sighed to myself and walked down the hall towards the janitor's back door. What better day to skip? I thought. I walked out into the parking lot. _Forgot my stuff, great._ I spun around to find Lucas and Mona around me. Lucas stepped closer to me and grabbed my arm, "Scream and I kill you," he whispered to me. I looked between them both and tried to yank my arm away from Lucas. Mona laughed. "Who's defenseless now?"

Emily's POV

_Where was Alison? She hadn't been in any classes. _I pulled my phone out and called her number quickly. She answered on the second ring. "Hey Em," she said but I could hear voices in the background. "Where are you?" I demanded quietly, watching the others in the hall. "I-I'm at my house." Her voice cracked like it did when she was scared. "Ali, what's wrong?" I asked, my mind jumping the worst assumptions. "Em, I'm seriously fine. I have to go." She hung up and I put my phone back in my bag. I sighed and grabbed my purse, walking out the back door of the school. _If she won't tell me, I'll go see for myself. _I walked to Ali's house and knocked on the door, looking around nervously. She opened the door and smiled. "Oh yay! You skipped too." I sighed in relief and looked past Ali to see Mona and Lucas on her couch. I stopped and stared at Ali. "What are they doing?.." She stepped outside and shut the door. "I have to explain later but I'm fine and handling it okay?" I shook my head. "No, tell me now before I go in there and ask them myself." She leaned back and sighed, looking down. "Lucas grabbed me as I was walking home. I borrowed money from him way back and it was stupid. Now he's insisting on more and I don't exactly have all of it so he said he was coming over. What could I say?"

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Thinking About You. What could Lucas want from Ali to help pay off her dues? Leave reviews if you liked it. I'd appreciate it. (: Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter is posted for you guys! Thanks again you followers of mine!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Realize What I'm Saying

A/N -

So I got a few reviews on the last chapter which I appreciate a ton! Thank you for that. I got a few favorites and follows and thanks for that too. I'm on summer break so I'll try to update every few days. Hope you enjoy Chapter Two. Maybe Ali will pay off Lucas you never know. A little fluff. But who doesn't like a little fluff?

* * *

Alison's POV

"Em." I poked her side, she'd been ignoring me for that past two hours. "Em." I sighed and poked her again. "Emily Fields!" She jumped and looked at me. "What?" she said. "You haven't said a word." I whined. We'd been sitting on my bed after Lucas and Mona left for two hours and it was dead silence except for the clicks of our keyboards occasionally. I climbed over to her and sat on her lap, wrapping my arms around her skinny waist. "I'm sorry." I muttered, burying my head into her neck. I felt her stiffen then relax, playing with my hair. "It's fine," she breathed through her teeth. I could tell she was still mad but I could work through that. Emily was like a loyal puppy, she would get mad then run back to you in a minute. Usually. My phone buzzed and I crawled away from her to see it was a text from Hanna. "Crap. I forgot Hanna and I were supposed to study." _Hanna, can't you study by yourself for once. I want Emily time. _Emily laid back and poked my side. "Well are you leaving?" I set my phone down. "No. Hanna can study by herself." I laid next to her.

Emily was different.

She was like you were on those spinning rides at the playground when you were a kid. You'd lay back and watch the sky as you spun. She would take you in and be as loyal and the best friend you needed.

Emily's POV

"Ali." I rubbed my eyes. We fell asleep on her bed and she was on top of me, hugging my upper waist. "Alison." I whined, not wanting to wake her up but she was suffocating me. "Alison DiLaurentis move before I throw you." She rubbed her eyes and pouted, pulling away from me. I coughed and poked her. "Sorry, sweetie." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "I forgive you." I smiled and rolled over, checking the clock. "And it's 7 P.M." I groaned. I had slept at Ali's way longer than I wanted to. "My mom is going to kill me for not calling her that I was over for five hours." She laughed and rolled off the bed walking to the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed my mom's number.

The next five minutes were a blur of screams and worried words. My mind was listening but also wandering to places unknown to anyone including herself. She knew how she felt about Alison. She was her best friend but she also liked her more than that. Maybe she did too. She highly doubted it.

Alison's POV

After Emily left I sat down on my bed, my mind racing with thoughts. I glanced at the various pictures in my room, some of me, some of the girls and I. Suddenly a burst of time and memories of thoughts and old times started. I laid back and shut my eyes, preparing for another guilt trip of Alison DiLaurentis's past.

_You knew what she meant to you. You'd protect her from anything. You'd be her best friend or her girlfriend. Anything she needed. Watching her, you made your way across to Jenna Marshall. Your smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey." she smiled and poked your nose. "Hey beautiful." You hugged her and sighed, happy as ever. _

_Boom. _

_You laid on Spencer Hasting's couch, being your best friend, the familiar setting made her feel safe. A face swam into her view. _

_Melissa Hastings._

_You couldn't react as her hands were around your neck in an instance. You coughed and gasped for air, her hands tightening. "You deserve this! You horrible person! You KILLED her!" She screamed at you, her hands only gaining power and strength. _

_You fell into the darkness. Finally being free._

_The tears stung your eyes as you held the blade in your hand, looking at the scares you've created. _

_You fell, only to have those strong, familiar arms catch you. She'd seen you do the thing you most regretted once and she saved you. She only knew your darkest secret. You loved her and she loved you. But you both didn't know that. _

I didn't realize I was screaming until Jason and my mom was standing over me, shaking me. "Alison!" "Ali!" my mom and Jason screamed in unison. My mom's voice rang with worry. "Go call the hospital!" Jason said to my mom. This was the first time I saw him as scared as this. Color blurred my vision and the world around me added to a deep black. A black that was oh to familiar.

Emily's POV

"She is believed to have anxiety and stress disorders." The doctor in the hospital said to all of us. "She'll recover with medication and she'll be her old self in a few days." The doctor gave us a small smile and turned away. We all came to the hospital when Mrs. DiLaurentis called us saying Ali had a black out and a mental break down as soon as I left. I was scared for her. I knew Ali was stressed all the time and usually put on a brave face for us, but I knew what she used to do. She used that razor in her weakest times. She was queen bee, sure, but she had her weak and tough times like all of us. Which was hard to imagine since she was Alison DiLaurentis. Queen Bee and the bravest person I knew.

* * *

A/N-

So? What did you think? Alison's whole flashback and break down. She must have some dark secrets. Melissa choking her? Wow. Emily saved Ali more than you must've thought. Leave your reviews/ suggestions/ and ideas. I always need ideas and stuff. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed. (:


	3. Chapter 3- You're the Liar Here

A/N -

I'm glad I got some more reviews on chapter 2! I thought I'd take 'Heya4evver' suggestion and stop changing POV's s omuch and do it like my other story. Sorry if this is now confusing but I think it's a good idea to benefit the story and such. I now kinda wish I could change the format of my other chapters to fit this one but oh well. I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Hanna sat on Alison's bed room floor. This Saturaday night was different than the others, it was uneasy and frightening. Alison wasn;t with them, instead she was at the hospital from her black out. They still werent sure what happened to her that she blacked out like that.

Emily hugged her knees tightly and looked around the room sadly. Hanna moved closer to Emily and wrapped her arms around her. "It'll be okay Em, I promise." Hanna said softly. Emily gave her a small smile. Hanna might be sure on that, but she wasn't.

Alison sat up in her hospital bed in a cold sweat. They had kept her over night for cautionary issues regarding her health and what not. Alison's hand shook and she hugged herself. The room was cold and scary white. She needed her friends now, more than ever. Especially one in particular. Her dream was a vague, but scary memory. Her mind drifted else where, settling back into her bed.

_The knife handle was cold and dripping in blood. A few distant laughs rang through the cold night. Alison dropped the knife in horror and covered her face, willing herself to be anywhere but here. Alison felt Emily's familar arms wrap around her. She moved her hands from her face the see an empty face, hidden behind a black hoodie. Alison's scream rang out through the cold air._

_Silence. _

_Suddenly, Alison was in her elementary school. She noticed little Emily sitting across the room alone, coloring something in her book. Alison glanced at the mirror on the wall next to her. She stood, looking at her blonde curls, staring at herself almost as if she looked away she would disappear completely. _

_The scene shifted to Hanna's bedroom. Alison sighed in her familar surrondings, running her hand over Hanna's bed. Hanna stormed in with Caleb at her side. "How could you!" Hanna screamed at Caleb. Caleb looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry." Alison watched the situation in awe, confused greatly. Hanna broke down in sobs, covering her face. "You killed her! She was my best friend, Caleb! I know what she did was wrong.. b-but.. but you commited a crime." Hanna sobbed out, looking up at Caleb. Killed who? _

_Caleb stood over Alison in a new surronding. Holding her field hockey stick, he smashed it into her stomach. Listening to her own screams ripple through the air, she could feel herself fading. Caleb whispered "I'm sorry.." He smashed it into her head as she screamed and tears stung her eyes. _

_She fell. _

Waking up in a cold sweat, she hugged herself again. She picked up her cell phone that she had hidden under her pillow before her parents left. She dialed Emily's number and prayed she'd pick up. "H-Hello?" Emily said in monotone, obviously she had just woken up. "Emily! It's Ali." She whispered into the phone. "Ali?" Emily said, fully awake now. Emily glanced around her bedroom and sighed in relief. "Yeah, I just needed to hear your voic, this hospital is so creey. Anyways, I'm coming home tomorrow morning, can I come over?" Ali asked, watching the door. Emily smiled to herself. "Yeah, I'd love that."

-** The Next Day -**

"Alison is coming home today." Emily said to her mom in the kitchen. Her mom was cooking for a work outing she had tonight. Alone time with Ali was what Emily wanted. "That's good." Her mom smiled. "Are you seeing her?" Her mom asked, cleaning her hands. "Yeah, later." Emily smiled to herself. Emily's mom walked out from the kitchen, leaving Emily to her thoughts.

Alison sat in her bedroom getting ready. She slipped on white shorts and a black tanktop. Jason poked his head in her door. "Mom wants to see you after you're done." He gave a her a small smile. Ever since her black out, Jason had been way nicer to Ali. "Alright, thanks." She smiled and continued curling her hair. Her phone beeped from it's place on her bed. She picked it up and read a text from Noel Kahn. "Hey I heard you were out of the hospital. Want to do something later?" She rolled her eyes and replied quickly. "Sorry, Made plans. xoxox." She set her phone in her bag.

Emily smiled and opened the door for Ali. Alison smiled and hugged her. "Hey Em." Emily hugged back. "Hey blonde." Alison laughed and poked her, walking inside. "So is Miss Alison better?" Ali nodded and smiled. "I was never sick, Em." Emily laughed. "I know. We all do that, honestly." Alison nodded.

They spent the next hours talking and laughing in Emily's room. They fell asleep a little while later, Alison curled into Emily's side. Alison woke up in a cold sweat from one of her nightmares. She glanced at Emily, glad she didn't wake up. She sighed and pulled away from Emily, stretching.

She grabbed her phone and dialed a familar number. One she knew she could never tell her friends or Emily she was dialing every few nights. That number was the one and only, Noel Kahn.

A/N -

Shocker or no? Please R&R. Review please. I hope you like the new format. I really really hope you do. I certainly do. This chapter took a little longer than usual. I wasn't always sure where to take this chapter. But I hope you enjoyed! (:


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm Not Who You Think I Am

**A/N -**

**I can't even begin to describe how happy I am. I've gotten so many reviews and favorites and follows on this story. Not to mention just the fact so many people read it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner I've been super busy! Thank you guys so much! Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Emily woke up first the next morning, Ali sleeping peacefully beside her. She yawned and stretched, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed her phone just as a 'bleep' sounded from it. She sighed to herself and opened the text. "Miss Emily Fields, do you know what Ali does in the middle of the night? Of course you don't, but I do. Kisses! -A" Emily looked at Alison sleeping. _What? _The text didn't make any sense but she knew A would soon let her in on the secret.

Alison woke up and looked around for Emily. Not finding her, she got up quickly, black circles clouding her vision. She held her head and stumbled out to the hallway. She heard a familiar voice she just couldn't place and she heard Emily. Emily's voice was raspy, like it was after she had been crying. A loud smack rang out through the hallways. She could barely hear Emily mumble, "How could you?" Emily started to storm back upstairs and she heard the front door slam. Emily spotted Ali, with her arms crossed and her eyes staring right at her, like she knew everything already. "What was that?" she demanded lightly, Ali's voice cracking. Emily shook her head and pushed past Alison, crawling up under the covers. Alison turned around and crawled into bed next to her. She pulled Emily close to her. Emily looked up at Ali, "It was Jason."

**April 30th, 2010 -**

_Maybe this was a dream. _

_No it's not, snap out of it._

_But what if.._

_No! _

_We can't tell her you talked to me._

_Maybe this would wake her up to what she did._

Jason and Emily talked in Ali's bedroom. They wanted to fix all of this. Lucas was after bad intentions and Ali having owe him money more than once didn't help. Didn't help at all. That one -A message stung in her mind, _"Don't you have better things to do than save Ali again? Lucas may not have good intentions but neither do I, stop hunting! -A" _Emily wouldn't stop, Hanna might have a frienship with Lucas, but she didn't. She was going after blood.

**- Present -**

Alison sat on her bed, poking Emily's nose. Emily woke up and blinked, seeing Ali. "I fixed things with Lucas ya know." Alison grinned. Emily looked at her. "You did? You found enough money?" Ali nodded. "So what are we doing again, Ali?" Alison laughed. "I told you a million times, we are going to Spencer's lake house for a party. " Emily laughed, "Sorry for my short term memory." Alison giggled and got up.

**A/N -**

**Again I'm sorry for the long wait! This is a short chapter because the next one will be bigger plus erased my work. ._. so that put a delay. but chapter 4 was difficult to write. Hope you enjoyed! don't forget to review! (:**


End file.
